Sonic Underground: Rainbows and Robots
by TwiDash FTW .Harmony Dash
Summary: Rainbow turns into a hedgehog and goes to Mobius. Will the Buttnic be fought? Will Sonic and Manic fight?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Underground: Changes chapter 1: Big Changes

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was sitting in my house like usual when this black hole sucked me up. My name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony ever. I have a Rainbow mane and tail and light blue fur. Anyway the wall sucked me up. I passed out

I awoke to a whirring sound. I realized it was right next to me. I looked up and what I saw made me scream. "Hush Hedgehog," one said. They were some sort of metal, moving metal. They opened a door and threw me inside and closed the door. "HEY LET ME OUT!" I yelled through the door. I just heard them walk away. "Oh great!" I pouted, crossing my . . . Arms? With fingers? The only reason I knew about fingers and arms is because Twilight told me after she went to the Human world. But that metal thing had called me something else. A Hedgehog. Which we have in Equestria. I looked down to my feet, but I had red shoes on them and I had a fru fru dress on and at that I groaned. My fur was it's regular light blue. My mane! I looked into a shard of glass to see rainbow quills, like a hedgehog's. Why didn't I change into a human and why is the air so stinky? I wrinkled my nose. My eyes were rose also. I heard footsteps and the door opened. A fat _ugly_ man with a red suit stood in front of me with black boots, a mustache, and red eyes. I pinched my nose with my fingers. "Yuck! What is that smell?" I asked, rudely. He eyed me angrily. "Are you the owner of this dump?" I asked. "Yes I-" He started, but then I said, "Yeah, Yeah whatever I don't care! This place is disgusting! Why did you throw me in here? I did nothing wrong!"

"You know exactly why you're here, Sonic," the guy said. "STOP CALLING ME SONIC!" I yelled. The man turned and ran out the door while he said, "You'll get robotized for this!"

"Psst," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw three hedgehogs in an open vent. I backed off. The green hedgehog said, "Hey we're not gonna hurt you."

"Who are you?" I asked, curiously. "I'm Manic and this is my sister, Sonia, and my bro, Sonic!" The green hedgehog said, smiling and pointing out his sibs. "You gotta come with us," Sonic said. "No! You might be one of those fat guy's servants!" I yelled. "Fat guy?" Sonia asked. "Dr. Robotnic, sis," Manic said. Sonia nodded. "We ain't non of Robuttnic's servants!" Sonic protested. "We're leaders of the freedom fighters and if you don't come with us you'll lose all of your will to do anything!"

I instantly wanted to go with him. "Alright, dude," I said, as I climbed into the vent. Manic closed the vent and we crawled to the exit.


	2. Chapter 2: Fastest?

Sonic Underground: Rainbows and Robots

Manic's P.O.V  
We made it out of Buttnic's fortress and ran for the van. When we hopped into the van I got into the driver's seat and stepped on the gas petal. "So I know what your names are, but what do you do?" The beautiful hedgehog said. I realized we didn't know her name, but she looked like she wanted to keep it that way. "We're freedom fighters, we fight against Buttnic, who turns people to robots, we're the royal siblings of Mobius and If we find our Mom we can throw him out of Mobius forever," Sonic explained. "Dude, that's not cool," the rainbow quilled hedgehog said. "What's your name?" Sonia asked. "The one and only Rainbow Dash!" The hedgehog said in a boastful way. "But I'm not home so I can't say that I'm the fastest pon-er I mean hedgehog around."  
Rainbow gave us a dry smile. "That's right because no one can be faster than me!" Sonic boasted. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Rainbow asked, smirking. "Yeah! Let's race to that tree and back!" Sonic challenged. "Challenge accepted," Rainbow said. "One, two, three, GO!" Sonic said. They ran off at the same speed, Rainbow was gradually gaining on him. With a burst of energy Rainbow flew past Sonic who struggled to keep up, only a little bit, and touched the tree and went back saying, "see yah," when she passed Sonic. She then got back into the van without a single drop of sweat. Moments later Sonic was back in the van, sweating. "How did you do that?" Manic asked. "It's called natrual speed dude, ever heard of it?" Rainbow said.

Okay so that ends this chapter! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Homesick

Chapter three: Homesick.

Manic's P.O.V

I kept staring at Rainbow Dash. She looked so pretty. Those rainbow quills, that determined expression. The playful attitude! I was in love. We were in our van again. Sonic kept on saying that he was the fastest, but even Sonia decided Rainbow Dash was faster. He soon shut up about it and kept glancing at Rainbow. Could it be that he had a crush on Rainbow Dash too? I asked myself mentally. Probably not. "So Rainbow Dash?" I decided to start a conversation. She looked at me with those pretty magenta eyes. "Where are ya from?" I asked, cautiously. "I mean you don't have to answer that! If you don't want . . . "

"I - I don't live any where! I sorta just travel from town to town," Rainbow said, quickly. "How did Robotnic catch you?" Manic asked. "Well, um, you see, I sorta got knocked out, I don't remember how I got knocked out. I really don't remember anything except for the fact that I moved town to town," Rainbow admitted. "Poor thing!" Sonia exclaimed. "That's a total bust dude," I said, frowning. Rainbow nodded, sadly. "It's way past not cool," Sonic agreed with me. "Eh, I guess it's better then getting kidnapped by Robotnic," Rainbow said. "I could have totally beat him up, not that I would want to."

"Why not? Buttnic's evil look at what he did to the world," Sonic said. "Well I don't know, I just feel that fighting isn't always the solution," Rainbow said. "So you're a peace lover?" Sonic asked. "I never said that, blue col - erm I mean boy! I said that I feel fighting isn't _always _the way," Rainbow said, getting in Sonic's face. Sonic seemed to sweat and a light pink was etched onto his face, but it was barely noticeable. But what did she almost say? Colt? "Um did you almost say colt?" I asked. "Of course not," Rainbow scoffed. "I was referring to how cool he was, but thought better of it because it would just be a stupid thing to say."

Rainbow seemed to be sweating. She was hiding something that was for sure, but I just let it slide because she was so cute.

Sonia's P.O.V

There was something weird about this rainbow quilled hedgehog and I knew it. She was hiding something. She was probably one of Robotnic's servants! They probably made that act as a trap for us! "So Rainbow Dash what did Robotnic want you for?" I asked, suspiciously. "I don't know, he called me Sonic, I don't know why he thought that, maybe he has a brick for a brain," Rainbow said. Why would she criticize Robotnic that much? Maybe it's to cover up her trail. "So do you remember anything before that?" I asked, suspiciously. Rainbow seemed to cringe. "I think . . . I think I was a savior to my land . . . I mean, I don't know," Rainbow said (A/N: Lies Rainbow Dash, lies! You lie about having amnesia! :P Oops I gave a spoiler, oh well, but Dashie is putting up a good act :P). "A savior?" I asked. Was this true? I asked myself mentally. It does look like she has amnesia, but she seemed fine when we found her.

Rainbow's P.O.V

I knew Sonia was suspicious, I could feel it. So that meant I had to keep my act up, I couldn't let them know that I didn't really have amnesia. I couldn't let them know I was a Pegasus from another world or maybe even a whole other dimension! So I acted like I had amnesia. "Yes . . . I think," I cringed. I could tell Sonia had not let her guard down and why should she? She had to face a fat guy that took over her world. "Um can I talk to you Sonia?" I asked and looked at the colts, ahem, I mean boys. "Alone."

The boys nodded. Sonia led me to a private part of the crazy machine that we were in. "So what do you want?" Sonia asked. "I can tell you're suspicious of me and I would guess why," Dash said. "But I need you to keep a secret."

Sonia put a finger to her chin and tapped it. "Well I guess so," Sonia said. "I do remember where I'm from, I don't have amnesia," Rainbow said. "I knew it! You're a spy of Robotnic's!" Sonia said. "Shh, don't you worry your pink little head, I don't even know who Robotnic is. He could be a good guy and I'm doing the wrong thing, but for all I know you could be telling the truth, I know I haven't been very truthful," I said. "I'm not actually from this world or maybe not even this dimension."

"What?!" Sonia squeaked. "I live in a place called Equestria, it has earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, and Unicorn ponies, but it also has other rare creatures like griffons and hydras and so on. The most rarest creture in our land is probably an alicorn pony, they're usually royalty. There is a ruler of the day and one of the night and a Princess of love and friendship," I explained. "My friend was the student of the ruler of the day, she just became the Princess of Friendship."

"But that still doesn't explain why you said you were a savior," Sonia said. "I was getting there!" I said. "There are these things called the Elements of Harmony. There are six elements: Magic, kindness, honesty, generosity, laughter, and loyalty. Me and my friends represent them. The Elements of Harmony and their bearers are supposed to keep the balance of Equestria."

"Wow that sounds scary," Sonia said as she shivered. "Don't sweat it, it's kinda awesome!" I said. "Go figure," Sonia muttered. "But since I'm gone, danger can attack Equestria any time and get away with it," I said, guiltily. Sonia put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you find your way home, promise," Sonia said, smiling, sadly. I was truly homesick, but I'd never admit it.

* * *

**Come on Dashie lighten up! All rights go to Hasbro and to whoever made Sonic Underground.**


End file.
